


The "H" Word

by ren-mccullers (Rengi000)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, set right after 2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rengi000/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: “You know, I think she was more worried than angry at us”“Sure…” Wynonna said without looking at Nicole, the ginger cop took it as a cue to leave the other woman alone. She went inside to wash her face and sleep off her hangover on the couch.





	The "H" Word

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language

The car ride back to the homestead was silent.

But Nicole figured there wasn’t much to say to a woman that had just sent to hell the probable father of her child and her sister that came to pick them up from a strip joint.

Nicole herself was trying her best to keep from making any noise. She could feel that the air inside the car was heavy, but the bumps in the irregular road left her nauseous and didn’t help her headache either.

She didn’t complain, though. Especially when Waverly stared at her in the back mirror and she could feel the tension on her girlfriend. Wynonna wouldn’t even dare to look anywhere but out of the window.

They really were in a big trouble.

Arriving at the home, Waverly opened the door to help Nicole out of the car and by the time they made to the front porch, Wynonna was already sitting in one of the chairs, waiting, and Nicole thought she knew what exactly.

I didn’t take long.

“What on Wyatt’s boots you two were thinking?! Just stepping inside a place full of revenants?!”

“Are you sure that’s what you were worried about, baby girl?”. Wynonna tried to joke, and Nicole even rehearsed a smile. But apparently that was the wrong thing to do.

“Don’t _baby girl_ me, Wynonna!” Waverly was now walking back and forth while scolding them, Nicole almost felt Wynonna trying to make another joke about opening a hole there, but she might have thought twice about it. It was a good call. “You two could have died! And I know you can take care of yourselves pretty well, But you” she pointed to Nicole. “Can barely walk straight and you, Wynonna, can’t exactly run away. You would have even missed Jonas if I wasn’t there!”.

“We know, Waves.” Nicole said trying to ease things. Wynonna strangely had her head down and didn’t say a word.

“Good. Now you guys try to rest. You both need it. I’ll try to find Doc to go pick up my jeep at Pussy Willows”

They watched Waverly leave, and only when she was out of sight, Nicole dared to get up and say something.

“You know, I think she was more worried than angry at us”

“Sure…” Wynonna said without looking at Nicole, the ginger cop took it as a cue to leave the other woman alone. She went inside to wash her face and sleep off her hangover on the couch.

When Nicole woke up, she noticed the homestead was completely dark and there was no sign of people in the house.

With one look outside, she saw Wynonna still in the same place, watching the distant road as if she was contemplating a philosophical question. Nicole sighed, knowing that was probably not the case and that Wynonna was more likely to be worried about Waverly.

She turned all lights on and went to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate. She and Wynonna weren't exactly best buddies and Nicole imagined that she would be the last person Wynonna would look out for comfort, it probably had something to do with the fact that Nicole was sleeping with her baby sister. Still, Nicole wasn’t the kind of person that would let someone fight alone their own demons if she could step in and give them a helping hand.

Besides, even if Wynonna didn’t think of Nicole that way, the cop still had her as a friend. And it wasn’t just for Waverly’s sake.

So she took some of Wynonna’s vitamins she was supposed to had a couple of hours ago, two mugs of hot chocolate and went to the front porch.

Nicole sat quietly next to Wynonna, who barely acknowledged her, took a deep breath, and passed her the mug.

“Here. I don't know how you like it so no extra sugar.”. Wynonna didn't move. “ I also brought your pills”. Still no response “… Wynonna-”

“I'm sorry, Nicole”. The woman said taking everything from Nicole’s hand before swallowing all the pills with one gulp.

The ginger cop looked shook her head confused. “For what?”

“Waverly. She’s angry at both of us and it’s my fault”

“Hey...” Nicole got on her knees in front of Wynonna, both of her hands resting on the woman’s thighs in a comforting gesture. She was surprised when Wynonna let her. “First of all, Waverly is not angry, she was worried. You know that better than I do; second, I’m 25 and it’s not like you held a gun in my head to make me drink.”

“Yeah, but you did that to help me”. Wynonna protested.

“Still because I wanted to.”

Wynonna sighed frustrated while Nicole grabbed the nearest chair to sit next to her and waited. She had learned in the few months around the older Earp sister that she takes her time debating between bottling up or saying the things bothering her.

Silence is always a good invitation to talk.

“I’m just tired of disappointing Waverly all the time” Wynonna started, staring at the empty road that led to the city. “Not just with today, with everything... Being oblivious to the shitty childhood she had, shooting dad, shooting Willa, disappearing and leaving her behind to deal with this whole city by herself, not talking to her for 3 years and then showing up when the curse caught up with me, sleeping with a fucking revenant…”.

It was silent again  for a minute too long.

“She loves you. You are her family”. Nicole said as a matter of fact. Hearing Wynonna put herself down like that was like an out of this world experience. From all that she had seen and from all that Waverly had told her, Wynonna was nothing less than loved by Waverly. And, yes. The older Earp is far from perfect, but who wasn’t? Especially after everything their family had been through.

“I’m also her horrible sister.”

“No. You are her hero, Wynonna”.

Wynonna looked at her surprised, as if she would never expect to hear the words put together in a order that sounded like Waverly looked up to her sister like that.

“Don’t say the H word, Haught”.

Nicole insisted. “I will. Because it’s true! You have no idea how many times Waverly told me the story of how you two stole Nedley’s hat and painted it in rainbow and he had to wear it for a week because ‘it was part of the uniform’, before the new one arrived”

Wynonna chuckled at the memory. Back there, Nedley was being a pain in the ass to her and she wanted a little revenge. Waverly had the honor to paint the hat, but when their father questioned her, Wynonna was quick to take all the blame.

Still today, Waverly thought they all went clean with this one and Wynonna had all the intentions to keep it that way.

“Waverly really admires you and, as long as you keep doing the right thing, she always will. It’s gonna take so much more than the shit you did to disappoint her.”

Wynonna nodded, head down, trying to collect herself.

Nicole looked at the road, taking the attention away from the other woman for a moment. At distance, she could see headlights.

“Thank you, Nicole. You’re a good friend”. Nicole just smiled at her. “Just promise one thing. If you think I’m about to do something that will let my sister down, would you like… give me a heads up?”

“Of course.” NIcole said as she watched Waverly and Doc parking next to the barn. “But I’ll also try to help you find a way to do whatever you need to without disappointing Waves. And if there’s no solution, I’ll be by your side begging for her forgiveness”

Wynonna scoffed and mumbled something that sounded like ‘stupid good cop’ right before Waverly stepped on the front porch.

“You guys hungry? I brought dinner.” Waverly said in her usual cheerful tone.

Wynonna barely wasted a second before kissing Waverly in the cheek, picking up the food and heading to the kitchen. “You’re the best, sis!”

Nicole got up from the chair too, kissing Waverly on the other side of her face.

Waverly pushed her close again by the coat when Nicole stepped back, this time connecting their lips in a short, but chaste kiss.

“Does it mean I’m not in trouble anymore?”

Waverly nodded. “Thanks for taking care of her”. NIcole beamed. “Will you have dinner with us?”.

This time, the cop made an almost pained face. “I can’t. My shift starts in 15 minutes and I still have to go feed CJ”.

Waverly pouted and damn it her for being such a good cop. Nicole wanted nothing more than stay, but duty comes first.

“Want me to show up later then?” Waverly asked and Nicole knew exactly what kind of work she would be doing if that happened. And it’s not like Nicole would pick paper work over Waverly (or anything really), but she thought that Wynonna could use her little sister company tonight.

“Sorry, Waves. But I need to actually get things done before Nedley decides to fire me.” The pout got even bigger and Nicole had to hold her breath to be able to say her words. “Stay with Wynonna tonight, and I promise I’ll bring donuts and coffee first thing in the morning.”

“Okay…”. Waverly sounded like she was 12, and Nicole couldn’t help but kiss her forehead.

“Good night, Waves”.

“Night. And be safe”. Waverly said before kissing Nicole again and then waved to Doc, that was waiting by his car all this time, not wanting to disturb the couple, to come inside as Nicole turned the patrol car and left the homestead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
